


I Smile Because Of You

by jhopesflower



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Daehwi gets injured but it's not that bad don't worry, Fluff, Happy Jinyoung Day!, I suck at coming up with titles, I wrote this in like an hour i'm sorry for this straight trash, I'm Sorry, M/M, mentions of many other members, tbh jinyoung isn't in this that much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 23:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopesflower/pseuds/jhopesflower
Summary: It's Jinyoung's birthday so Daehwi decided to bake Jinyoung a cake. Easy enough right?? Daehwi was soon to be mistaken.





	I Smile Because Of You

Jinyoung’s birthday was today, and Daehwi had planned on baking Jinyoung a tiramisu cake. He made sure to get all of the ingredients over the week and hid them all at Jisung’s apartment. Daehwi had planned out his entire day out: wake up Jinyoung by piling his face with kisses, serve him a delicious breakfast, send Jinyoung off to work, go to Jisung’s apartment to bake the cake, have Minhyun keep watch on Jinyoung’s movements until Jinyoung got back home, and then bring everyone with Daehwi to barge into their apartment to surprise him, get dinner at their favorite restaurant as a big happy family, and then everything would be done. He made sure to run over the plan with every single one of his friends, making sure nothing would go wrong.

The first parts of the plan were done, it was now up to Daehwi to bake the cake. Daehwi had baked tons of things in the past, so he was sure that this was going to be no problem. He was thankful that Jisung let him use his apartment’s kitchen; there was no way Daehwi would be able to keep this a surprise with their apartment smelling of cake.

“Thanks again for letting me borrow your apartment, Jisung-hyung,” Daehwi said as he began going through the ingredients.

Jisung pat Daehwi’s head, “No need to thank me, I’m happy to help my favorite couple.”

Daehwi gasped, “We’re your favorite couple?? Wait until I tell Daniel and Seongwoo!”

“Wait, don’t tell them I said that. Daniel won’t let me into his apartment ever again!” Jisung exclaimed.

Daehwi let out a teasing smile. “It’ll be a secret between us then, but if they ever bring it up I don’t know if I’ll be able to keep my mouth shut…”

Jisung pouted, which came out as cheesy since he was so much older than Daehwi. “Please please don’t tell them, Daehwi!”

Daehwi laughed, “Don’t worry, I won’t.”

Jisung planted a sloppy kiss on Daehwi’s cheek, making Daehwi almost drop his cup of flour. “Thanks Daehwi-ah!”

Daehwi childishly rubbed at his face, “No problem, hyung…”

Daehwi went on with preparing the cake. Everything was going smoothly, Daehwi had put the cake in the oven and sat at the kitchen table doing some work. Jisung was in his bedroom, probably also doing work, or maybe taking a nap, Daehwi didn’t want to bother him.

His timer rang after an hour. Daehwi went to put on Jisung’s oven mitts to get his cake out of the oven. What Daehwi didn’t anticipate, however, was the difference in mitten sizes. He reached into the oven, but didn’t get very far before letting out a loud yelp and abruptly pulling his arm out to find a large red welt on the side of his arm.

Daehwi tried not to let tears fall out as he ran to Jisung’s sink to start cooling down the large burn. He let out a whimper as the cold water ran over the burn. Jisung ran out of his bedroom after hearing Daehwi yelp.

“Daehwi! What’s wrong??” Jisung asked, running to Daehwi’s side.

“I may have burned myself a little on your oven…” Daehwi hated to admit that he did something so stupid, especially since he’s baked for so many times before.

Jisung’s eyes widened. “Burned ‘a little’?? That looks huge, we should get you to the hospital!” Jisung quickly turned off his oven and also grabbed Daehwi’s cake out of the oven. It did end up looking really yummy and fluffy, even though Daehwi’s arm was sacrificed because of it.

Daehwi stayed put, trying to push through the pain. He really didn’t want to go to the hospital, because that meant that this burn was actually serious. Daehwi looked at the burn again, realizing that it was actually across his entire forearm, maybe he should go to the hospital…

“Do you really think I should go to the hospital?” Daehwi asked.

Jisung nodded so fast that it looked like his head would pop off. “You should, that burn is huge.”

Daehwi sighed, turning off the tap and reaching in Jisung’s kitchen for a clean hand towel to temporarily wrap the burn. “Okay… I should do something about this cake first.”

“Daehwi, your last priority right now is Jinyoung’s cake. He’s not going to care about this cake if he sees you burned like this. You can’t even ice this cake since you burned your left arm, the side that you need to use to ice the damn thing! Let’s just go now.” Jisung stated.

Daehwi hadn’t heard Jisung this serious in a long time, he even cursed, so he decided to just silently agree and go with Jisung.

 

The burn ended up being much more serious than expected. The doctors put Daehwi’s arm in a sling, making it difficult to do much of anything. Daehwi had Jisung notify all of their friends of the situation, and tell them that the surprise would still happen, just later, and with a less impressive-looking cake. At first, Jisung didn’t want to even have the surprise, but he couldn’t say no to the pout that Daehwi gave him. Daehwi couldn’t let his plans fall through, it was part of his personality, planning things out to every last detail.

Thankfully, the hospital worked quickly in treating Daehwi’s burn, so they were able to go back to Jisung’s apartment to grab the cake. Daehwi instructed Jisung on how to decorate the cake a little, and then they talked to Minhyun to see how Jinyoung was doing.

“Wait… you burned yourself??” Minhyun asked. He was currently in the bathroom, as Daehwi asked so that Jinyoung wouldn’t hear him.

Daehwi quickly shushed Minhyun. “Don’t be so loud! Anyways, yeah. Don’t tell Jinyoung, I don’t want him to be worried.”

“I’m pretty sure he’s going to be even more worried when he sees you barge into the house with a broken arm.”

“It’s not broken! Just burned… ANYWAYS, just to go over the plan again. I’m going to message you when we’re all outside, and then I’m going to knock on the door, I guess Jisung-hyung will because of my arm, and then you’re going to get it and make sure Jinyoung has a clear view of us as we all sing happy birthday. Do you understand?”

“Yes,” Minhyun replied with a bored tone. “We’ve gone over this like five hundred times, I got it. Everything will be perfect for your ‘perfect Jinyoung’, besides your arm I guess.” Minhyun mocked Daehwi’s tone that he always got whenever talking about Jinyoung.

“Watch your tone, mister.” Daehwi warned.

“Who’s the older one here again??” Minhyun asked, teasing Daehwi.

“Okay fine, fine. We’re going to be leaving now, so be prepared to execute the plan in about thirty minutes.” Daehwi said. “Hurry and leave, Jinyoung’s going to think you’re taking the biggest dump in the bathroom.”

Minhyun laughed. “Okay okay, this is going to go great, don’t worry about a thing Daehwi, see you soon.”

After Daehwi got off the phone, he turned to Jisung. “This arm thing won’t ruin Jinyoung’s day, right?”

Jisung gave a shrug. “To be honest, I don’t know. He’s absolutely smitten about you, so I’m pretty sure he’s going to faint when he sees it and turn into a worried mess, but he’ll also be so happy just by seeing you and this cake, along with his friends, so… it’s hard to tell.”

Daehwi blushed at Jisung’s words. He and Jinyoung were still super sappy, even after two years of dating. He really didn’t want to ruin Jinyoung’s big day because he stupidly burnt his arm.

Jisung held onto the cake as they both walked down to Jisung’s car. After ensuring that Daehwi was buckled in properly and holding onto the cake, they drove to Daehwi and Jinyoung’s place. When they got to the outside of Daehwi’s apartment, they were met with all of their other friends.

“I still can’t believe you burned your arm,” Jihoon whispered, careful to not be too loud.

Daehwi looked down, embarrassed. “I can’t believe it either.”

Daniel came from the side to give Daehwi a comforting pat on the shoulder. “Jinyoung’s going to love this surprise nonetheless, although I don’t know how he’s going to react to your arm.”

Daehwi sighed, “I don’t know how he’s going to react either… but okay guys, let’s do this.”

Seongwoo let out a whispered whoop to show his excitement. Daehwi took a deep breath before letting Jisung knock on the door and then waited with anticipation. Daehwi held onto his cake tightly, Jisung right beside him to make sure that Daehwi was stable, in fear that the cake would fall.

 

 

Jinyoung heard a knock on the door, which was pretty unexpected, since they don’t usually get visitors.

“We should check out who it is,” Minhyun said, getting up from the couch. Jinyoung followed. Minhyun pushed him back a little, which made Jinyoung confused. “In case it’s something dangerous,” Minhyun explained when he saw Jinyoung’s confused look, giving him an exaggerated wink as well.

“You’re so greasy, Minhyun-hyung,” Jinyoung laughed.

Minhyun laughed as well. He opened the door and Daehwi stepped in and started singing “Happy Birthday”. All of their Jinyoung and Daehwi’s close friends also piled in to sing “Happy Birthday” as well. Jinyoung couldn’t help but fall to the ground to cover his face with his hands, too happy to stay up. When they finished singing, everyone let out a loud cheer.

Jinyoung stood up to look at them, and then looked at Daehwi. “Did you plan this??”

Daehwi gave a laugh, “Yep! You deserve it, Jinyoungie, it’s your big day!”

Jinyoung took notice of the cake in Daehwi’s hands. “Did you make this cake??” As looked at the cake longer, he noticed Daehwi’s hands, which travelled up to his arm. “Is that a sling? Did you break your arm today?? What did you do? Did you do this when you were baking? Why are you still holding a cake with an injured arm? What-“ Jinyoung was cut off by Daehwi reaching up to press a kiss on Jinyoung’s lips. “Don’t try to distract me when I’m worrying about your arm!” He heard everyone laugh at Jinyoung’s worrying, making Jinyoung flush a little, but didn’t stop him from being stern with Daehwi. He was too caught up with rambling that he never even noticed that Jisung had held onto the cake so that Daehwi could give Jinyoung a slightly awkward one-armed hug.

“Sorry Jinyoung, you were worrying too much, I wanted you to stop. I’m fine, I just burned my arm when I was taking this cake out of the oven. You don’t need to worry about it, Jisung helped me take care of it.” Daehwi rubbed Jinyoung’s back.

Before Jinyoung could ramble even more, Woojin cleared his throat from behind them. “As much as I think Jinyoung worrying about Daehwi is funny and cute, I think we should get back to celebrating Jinyoung’s birthday!” At Woojin’s statement, everyone else gave a cheer. It wasn’t like they didn’t care for Daehwi’s arm, but they knew that Daehwi also didn’t want Jinyoung to freak out so much as well, which Daehwi was thankful for.

Daehwi looked up at Jinyoung. “Don’t worry about me, I just want you to be happy today, so let’s celebrate!”

Jinyoung gave an expression that was both worried and happy, “Of course I’m happy, but I’m happiest when you’re healthy…” He heard Seongwoo coo, but he chose to ignore it. “Okay, let’s just go out to eat, like I’m sure you planned, since you love planning things so much.”

“You’re absolutely right that I planned this, so let’s go everyone!” Daehwi exclaimed, excitedly bouncing up and down to usher everyone out.

On their walk to the restaurant, Jinyoung and Daehwi linked hands. Jisung led the way to the restaurant, so the couple stayed towards the back of the group.

“You’re sure your arm is okay?” Jinyoung asked, squeezing Daehwi’s hand.

Daehwi rolled his eyes with a smile, “Yes, I’m fine, don’t worry about me.” He leaned up to press a kiss on Jinyoung’s cheek. “I just want you to have a good time okay? Be happy, I love you.”

“I’m always happy with you, Daehwi. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY WONDERFUL, ADORABLE, TALENTED, BEAUTIFUL, AMAZING SON, BAE JINYOUNG!!!! I hope I did this wonderful day justice, and I hope you guys enjoyed reading it! Even though it's technically not his birthday in Korea anymore, it's still his birthday where I am, so this counts as a birthday gift. Kudos and comments are appreciated, feel free to follow me on tumblr as well: https://jhopesflower.tumblr.com/


End file.
